


kicked your ass

by starprincejimin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, I suck at tagging sorry, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, based off a tumblr post, idk i wrote this at work, laser tag au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprincejimin/pseuds/starprincejimin
Summary: take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. then shoot me and walk away.or keith and lance go play laser tag, and lance the sharpshooter has something up his sleeve





	kicked your ass

For some unknown reason Keith had agreed to go play laser tag with his boyfriend. Which is right now, he’s standing in the lobby of some cheesy arcade. (Which smells a lot like salami may he had). Lance, the blue eyed and freckled Cuban boy, was standing next to him. Lance finished paying for their round of laser tag and came up to Keith.  
“Alright, you ready to lose?” Lance asked while he cocked his eyebrow and sliding his arm around the smaller boy’s waist.  
“Yeah, right”, Keith scoffed. The Cuban boy laughed at that and planted a chaste kiss to Keith’s temple. They made their way down to the area that was designed for laser tag.  
There they met a young boy, maybe a year or two younger than them. Shaggy blonde hair, and droopy eyes, showing how tired he was. He quickly explained the rules of the game to the pair. After that, he gave them their gear and helped them put it on. With one last farewell, he was back to his position he was before. The two boys walked to the playing field, separating themselves by going to opposite ends of the field.  
The playing field consisted of many walls, half walls, and obstacles to block you from the other persons view. The lights were dim, showing the glow in the dark paint on the walls. Keith’s side of the field was painted with red splatters of glow in the dark paint, while Lance’s was blue.  
“I’m gonna kick your ass, babe!” Keith could hear Lances voice from across the field.  
“Good luck with that.” Keith replied, rolling his eyes despite the goofy smile threatening to show on his lips. Suddenly there was a voice on the overhead speakers, which he quickly recalled being the young workers. One…Two…Three…  
Keith took off slowly, inching his way behind all the obstacles and walls, to stay out of Lance’s view. He was mentally laughing because there was no way Lance was going to beat him.  
It was a good two minutes of Keith just fruitlessly wandering around to stay out of view. It was also strangely quiet, which for Lance is rare. Keith waddled to a wall, put his back up against it and prepared himself. He turned the corner, only to be met by something hard. He glanced up and was met by a smirking Lance. Before Keith could comment, a pair of soft lips were on his, and he was being pushed into a corner.  
Strong hands made their way to Keith’s hips, and arms snaked their way around Lance’s neck. Keith leaned into the kiss, a feeling oh so familiar. Keith’s hands threaded through soft, chocolate brown hair, messing it up. Hands were going everywhere, Lance’s slowing tracing their way up the smaller boys stomach.  
Lance bit Keith’s bottom lip, forcing a gasp from the latter. Using that as an opportunity, Lance snuck his tongue into the kiss. Keith gladly welcomed his tongue with sucking on it lightly. The kiss started to get progressively messier, drawing out small moans from Keith.  
The kiss quickly was full of passion, hunger, and need. The only time the two boys drew back was to take small breaths in between kisses. Keith could tell the kiss was getting more heated by the familiar heat pooling at the bottom of his belly.  
“Lance…” Keith broke away from the kiss, leaning his forehead on the taller boy’s. Right before Keith could to anything to continue the kiss, Lance backed away. He took one step, two steps, three steps, back. Keith glanced up, his eyes meeting a beautiful sight.  
Lance’s hair was disheveled from Keith’s hands, blue eyes glossy, cheeks tinted red and a smirk on his swollen lips. Lance raised his laser gun, aimed it at the target on Keith’s vest, and pulled the trigger.  
The next thing Keith registered was the sound coming from his vest. He looked down and saw the red light blinking, signifying that Lance, had in fact, beat him. Keith glared up at Lance. The taller boy walked closer to Keith and leaned in, lips barely touching his ear.  
“I just kicked your ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing something with kissing!!! leave any comments on constructive criticism, me writing on here is basically just for practice! also feel free to leave more au suggestions!!!


End file.
